Sarah's New Leaf
by RapidfireTurtle
Summary: Sarah is an average women who accidentally causes a change in the natural timeline that changes our world into the world of Animal Crossing.
1. Chapter 1: Get Ready

One late snowy December night, Sarah was taking a dump.

She was having trouble though.

It felt like hours had passed and still no sign of that stinky brown log.

"Errrr... ahhhh! uuuurrrrrrgggggghhhhh! When is this gonna be over!?" Sarah grunted, her tanned brown face wincing with effort.

She made every effort in her body to expel the horrible intestine sausage out of her rectum. It still wouldn't budge. But, just as she was going in for another push…

BOOM! The sound of an explosion rang out.

"What the ever-loving elk piss was that!?" Sarah screamed.

She quickly pulled up her pants and ran to the bathroom window. She could see an orange glow in the woods behind her home. Almost immediately, her mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from her face and groinal area.

"Sarah... it's probably nothing. Just a hunter that accidentally shot off a flare." She tried to tell herself while grabbing a black hair tie to secure her shoulder length chestnut hair.

But something was bothering her, usually hunters did not come so close to her house. The traps she set for them always took care of that.

Gathering her courage, she decided to check out the strange orange glow.

Before leaving the house, Sarah dressed herself in heavy winter clothes. She made sure to choose a camouflage hunting jacket, hat, and pants. She also stopped by her gun cabinet and grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun, a .45 caliber pistol, and a hunting knife.

"Those anus lovin' poachers aren't going to see me comin'." She said out loud to herself as she grabbed enough ammunition to last all night in a firefight.

Checking her gear one last time she walked to the back door of the house and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crash

The weather was terrible with snow and wind blowing in every direction. All around the trees were little mounds of snow. Even though it was dark the snow still seemed white and it would almost be worth it if it wasn't so cold. "Argh! It's frickin' tits cold. No sane person would ever go hunting in this weather. Right? RIGHT!?" Sarah thought to herself as she moved slowly into the trees looking for any sign of movement.

As she moved through the trees the forest was dead quiet save for the howling wind. After a minute of walking and not seeing anything, Sarah relaxed a little and quickened her pace towards the orange glow. As she got closer she could see a cylindrical metal object with two small doors on the front, sticking out of the snow. The orange glow was coming from several trees that had been set ablaze when the object crashed. She didn't see anyone but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sarah hid behind a tree, her shotgun ready.

"Hello?" Sarah yelled towards the object.

"Hello? Is anyone hurt?"

There was no response.

Slowly, gingerly, Sarah walked towards the object, her gun still pointed ahead.

As she got closer to the object she could see the object was not very big. It looked like it could only fit one person inside at a time. Slinging the shotgun on her back she reached for the door and pulled it open.

Immediately a man with dark shaggy hair wearing blue mechanics overalls, fell out of the metal cylinder face first into the snow. His overalls were dirty and Sarah could see they were covered with blood and dirt. As the strange man hit the snow he grunted. Sarah quickly bent down to turn him over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAND!?" Sarah screamed at him.

"Where am I?" The man asked calmly. His face scratched and covered with blood.

"You're in Alaska, Kenai to be exact." Sarah responded having calmed down some.

Despite his wounds, the man started laughing. "Alaska! What luck! Let me guess, it's summer right now?"

Sarah just stared at him with a confused and disgruntled look on her face.

"Nevermind. I'm sorry." He responded.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked again.

"Escaping."

"Escaping? From where? Prison?"

"From a terrible time."

Before Sarah could speak the man started up.

"Listen. I am hurt pretty bad and I feel I won't make it to anywhere with help, so I just need you to promise me one thing."

"What is it? If it has anything to do with sex, I will kill you myself." Sarah stated.

"Destroy this machine. It's nothing but trouble." The man said slowly.

"But. Why? What is this thing?" Sarah tried to ask.

But the man just shook his head, then died.


	3. Chapter 3: A Stupid Mistake

"Well that's just great, first constipation, next a dead prison inmate. What luck." Sarah said to herself.

She grabbed the dead man's body and dragged it next to a tree. She went through his pockets trying to find anything to tell her who this man was. But his pockets were empty. Not seeing any other option she decided to enter the metal cylinder in hopes of finding something.

"Well bite my balls and call me daddy!" Sarah exclaimed as she entered the metal cylinder.

The inside of the cylinder was covered with dials, gauges, switches, and LED lights. To Sarah it looked like the inside of an airplane but with only enough room for the pilot. There was no chair and whoever operated it must have had to stand the whole time. She also noted that despite this contraption crashing, there seemed to be no damage to the inside.

After looking around at all the dials and lights for a moment, Sarah started to try and search the machine for any clues. First she tried seeing if there were any compartments on the walls, but there was nothing. She looked up to the ceiling but there was just plain metal. Finally, she looked down at the floor and noticed a small ring sticking out of the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, the shotgun on her back hit a switch which instantly closed the doors.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarah shrieked as she tried to pull the doors open.

But it was no use. They were stuck.

Quickly, she turned around looking feverishly for the switch to open the doors. But looking at all the switches, she noticed that none of them were labeled.

"SATAN'S TAINT!" Sarah screamed in frustration.

You've really done it now Sarah. She thought to herself. Well I guess the only thing now is to start flipping switches.

With speed, Sarah turned and began flipping switches. In her anger, she didn't notice that as she flipped more switches something was turning on in the machine. After hitting almost an entire row, the machine crackled and buzzed to life. But Sarah continued her angry cursing drowning out the sounds.

As she reached the last wall, Sarah noticed some of the gauges were moving. Suddenly, the cylinder started to vibrate and rock.

"Wh-what the..." but before Sarah could finish, she suddenly became very drowsy. She blacked out a couple of seconds later.

When she awoke she was still in the cylinder and was leaning against the wall. She felt stiff and dizzy like she had been on a very long carnival ride.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

She stumbled to the doors and when she tried to open them they glided open with ease. Instantly, Sarah knew something was wrong because as the doors opened heat and sunlight rushed into the pod. Blinding her eyes from the sun, she stepped out of the cylinder into a lush forest.

"DIABLO'S BAWLSACK!" She screamed.


End file.
